


A Series of Profiles

by MilaZaa168



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaZaa168/pseuds/MilaZaa168
Summary: Ava aids her old unit at the BAU. They assist local authorities with criminal investigations. Sara is a newbie, but is also hiding something.Doesn't really dive into the investigations, more about the relationship of the team.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Series of Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I don't usually write, and you can tell with the chaotic sentences and the layout. I am one of those, who is up at 2am on this site reading and refreshing hehehe. I am aiming for 14 chapters. 
> 
> Let me know if it's easy to understand :)

**Chapter 1**

Sara can feel her heart thump inside her ears, and taste droplets of sweat as she licks her top lip. She catches the sun brushing her skin after every tree she passes. She can hear the soft thuds of the blurring figure she’s running after. She’s sweeping the dirt under her trying to catch the figure metres in front of her. She’s not as graceful and pounds the ground, pushing off for momentum.

The figure stops, and Sara smiles, eager to take a break, ‘Stopped for a water break, hey?’ Then the figure takes off again, and Sara mumbles to herself in between deep breaths, ‘Ugh, okay so I will take that as a no,’ as she sprints after the blurred figure, her dog. She stops when she sees her dog up ahead waiting for her, grinning widely despite the aches in her calf muscles. She heads home and gets ready for work.

\---------

Office:

Ava walks in with a box of donuts, she spots Ray and Zari standing between desks wearing welcoming smiles.

‘Welcome back Agent Sharpe,’ says Ray.

Zari moves towards the box, eyes wide, with a gleeful grin, ‘Doughnuts? Did you happen to get…’

Ava nods, ‘Strawberry frosted with sprinkles?’opening the box.

Zari grabs the doughnut box and licks her lips.

Ray tries to grab a donut, but is swatted away by Zari, ‘I’ll only share if you tell me, who is on the other end of your flirty ‘raising her eyebrows’ texts, Raymond.’

Ray frowns and looks to Ava, ‘How was your flight?’ Happy to change the topic.

Ava sighs and says ‘Long, but it’s good to be back.’ She turns to put her handbag on the desk. Zari muffles into a doughnut, ‘That’s actually Agent Lances desk’ nodding towards the desk.

‘Really? It looks empty’ Ava puzzled.

‘Uh well… she travels light,’ shrugs Zari.

Ray strategically grabs a doughnut as Zari is holding one up to her mouth. She frowns at him and he grins towards Ava, ‘Amaya said she was ex army.’

Zari nods along with him, ‘Hmmm yeah came over from the fugitive task force,’ puffs out between bites. Her mouth full. She holds up a finger til there is no trace of donut in her mouth. Ava is patiently waiting to hear what Zari has to say next, thinking it’ll be some vital information. Zari smirks and says ‘Yeah, you’re gonna like her.’

Ava glares at Zari and grabs her bag to place on the opposite side of Agent Lances’ desk. Being the only empty one in the room.

Ava points over to the desk, ‘You know the lack of personal effects on her desk could stem from her days as a fugitive hunter.’ Ava is scanning the desk and doesn’t realise Sara has entered the room and is standing behind the trio.

‘She probably felt like she was never in one place long enough to put down roots. I mean, no family photos, no significant others. Not even a plant to overwater. I mean this Lance could be a real loner type. Somebody could’ve done a real number on this woman. An ex maybe?’ Ray and Zari are trying to signal there’s someone behind her to no avail. Ava continues, more to herself, ‘I mean no doubt the army taught her order and discipline but a desk like this could mean she has commitment issues.’

Ava looks at Zari and Ray, she scrunches her nose and squints her eyes, ‘She’s behind me right now, isn’t she?’ Both Zari and Ray nod.

Ava turns, smiling awkwardly but her smile turns to a half open mouth, lost in Sara’s blue eyes.

Ray shifts forward and opens his arms, one towards Ava, the other at Sara, ‘Sara Lance, meet Ava Sharpe.’

Ava stutters, ‘Hey… Hey nice to meet you.’

Sara smirks, ‘Heyyyy,’ taking a sip of her coffee but Ava can still see that annoying smirk through Sara’s eyes. Ava flinches out of her trance, she didn’t realise she was staring, as Ray loudly clears his throat and tells Sara, Ava used to be a part of the team. Zari is grinning, looking from Ava to Sara and says, ‘Yeah she agreed to help us out while Rip is away.’ Ava knowing what Zari is thinking pushes it aside and hopes she doesn’t comment or suggest anything now or later.

Ava nods, ‘I’m on temporary duty, so I’ll be in and out.’ Stumbling on her words, ‘I’ll be working on and off.’ Still stammering, ‘I’m on today… Ahhh obviously. I’m just… I’m just really happy that I could uh come back, you know, and help..’

Zari is shoving donuts down and smiling so wide watching the awkward interaction.

Ava is still struggling to stop rambling, ‘Truth be told, it’s pretty hard to resist putting the band back together again’, _the band together, please stop,_ she thinks, scrunching her nose. She wants to face palm and sprint back to last night when she hopped off the plane. ‘Uh… so I’m here to help’.

Sara just nods the whole time and can’t resist smirking every time Ava trips over her words, _it’s adorable_. Sara shakes the thought off.

Ava blames Sara’s intense eyes for her fumbled sentences, and her flushed cheeks because she felt like a fool from her ill-timed stumbles, definitely not from the way Sara’s gaze made her heart jump. She thanked whatever deity was looking out for her when Amaya came out of her office and said ‘We have a case, conference room in 10 seconds.’

They all start to walk, Sara putting her hand out saying lead the way, ‘After you, Agent Sharpe.’

Ava’s cheeks turn red and she dashes off to hide her face.

They enter the room.

Amaya walks towards Ava with a warm smile, and hugs her tightly. Ava comes out and tells Amaya she missed her too. Ava says hi to Nate, and he’s glad to have Ava back, ‘Even if it’s only temporary. Have you met Sara Lance?’ Turning his direction towards Sara, both arms out to show Sara Lance.

Sara smirks, ‘‘Oh yeahhh… We just met’ and winks at Ava.

Ava smiles and quickly reaches for a chair to sit down on.

Sara follows behind, smiling how easily Ava falters.

They discuss a local case of two missing single mothers. Mothers disappeared but their cars left at a construction site.

Amaya splits them into groups to talk to all the missing woman's family and friends…

Ray and Sara, Nate and Ava, Amaya and Mick. Zari staying in the office for backup or research.

They all lived in a gated community. The mothers were focusing on their families and work. None of them are potentially seeking to date.

\-----

Nate and Ava park at the end of the cul-de-sac, Nate asks Ava, ‘How’s it being back on American soil? Megan treating you well?’

Ava speeds up her walking pace, ‘I’m so glad to be back, it’s nice seeing everyone. I missed you guys. Plus feels like I never left.’ Practically running to the door.

Nate nods, ‘Slow down, I just had a breakfast burrito. Yeah it’s pretty much the same team, besides Jax leaving to be with his wife and son. He’s actually really good friends with Sara. Also Ava Sharpe, don’t think I didn’t notice you skip over Megan.’

Ava rolls her eyes and slows down matching Nate’s steps, ‘Yeah, I’m happy for Jax. Did Jax and Sara meet in the army? How’s your dating life?’

Nate crosses his arms, ‘Nope, distracting me is not gonna work.’

Ava is thankful they make it to the front door. A silent agreement that their conversation has ended. She smiles at Nate and says, ‘Looks like it already has’ and heads inside to talk to the first missing mother's son and sister.

\----

They all reconvene back to the conference room, to update the board and talk through the cases.

Amaya reminds them it had been a long day and to head home. Sara is about to open her mouth and Amaya turns to her and says ‘No exceptions. I want everyone to get some sleep so we can have fresh eyes on this tomorrow.’ Everyone nods and heads home.

\----

The next day, Ava is making a fresh brew of coffee, staring at her desk through the blinds, going over the case. Sara walks in and drops her bag off at her desk and makes a bee-line for the break room. _Having the same idea as Ava… Coffee_. Ava realises she is staring and quickly whiplashes her eyes to train on the coffee machine label. Trying to ignore the quick footsteps coming to an abrupt halt behind her. Sara clears her throat, and says what Ava had just thought in her head weirdly. ‘Seems like we had the same idea’ pointing her head towards the coffee machine and settling her white ceramic mug with a small canary on the handle next to Ava’s mug.

Ava smiles and replies, ‘Don’t worry, it’s almost done. How do you like yours? Black, two sugars?’ Sara eyes her and says ‘Has anyone told you, you are allowed to turn off your profiling radar?’ Ava raises an eyebrow, turns to pour two cups of coffee, and challenges Sara, ‘No’ forgetting about the coffees on the bench and standing upright and crossing her arms, facing Sara.

Sara can see she’s hit a sensitive spot, as her eyes wander from the coffee cups to Ava’s eyes. Sara raises an eyebrow before leaning in so close to Ava’s ear, Ava can feel Sara’s hair brush lightly on her cheek and flushes. Sara whispers ‘Let me be the first’. Ava can hear the smirk in her voice, and the sound of a mug sliding a few millimetres. Before Ava can react or think of a comeback, Sara is out of the break room, walking with a coffee in hand and looks back to Ava with a winning grin after she sits the coffee mug on the table. Sara dives straight into work and acts like the break room scene did not happen, typing and clicking fast.

Ava had been in a trance and staring at Sara for an embarrassing minute or was it 5 minutes. She doesn’t know, all she knows is she is drinking lukewarm coffee out of… She looks at Sara’s desk and confirms Sara has mistakenly taken her mug. She‘s back to watching Sara wrap her hand not around the handle but in between, to hold the mug up. _Ugghhhh she can’t even hold a mug properly._ The white mug with “Stab Cast” red writing in a black box and under ‘Serialist profiler’ in white writing. She face palms and starts her path to point out Sara’s mug, when her thoughts are derailed and Amaya calls out, ‘Meeting, conference room now’

Ava is the last to enter the room and sits in between Zari and Nate. But before Amaya starts the meeting. Nate gasps and points to Sara’s cup. He squeals with delight across the conference table to Sara, ‘Sara, I didn’t know you were a Stab Cast fannnnn.’

His smile is so wide, and he is super giddy.

Everyone turns their heads, looking at Sara.

Ava sinks down into her chair.

Sara looks confused, trying to see where Nate is pointing. She turns the coffee mug around and smirks, looking directly at Ava. Ava can feel blood rushing to her cheeks. But before Sara can say anything.

Nate says ‘You’re in luck because our very own Av-’

Ava interrupts ‘I think it would be best if we focussed on the case.’

Zari and Amaya make eye contact with each other and knowingly smirk.

Amaya says, ‘Yes, it’s been 38 hours since the two women have been reported missing, and now there was an attempt to snatch another woman, Monica, a 42 year old single mother, lived in a gated community. We assume she was surprised by the attacker after dropping her son at school and walked towards her car when she was jumped and dragged into the backseat of her car. Local police say the woman is in the hospital, admitted with two rib fractures, and broken nose. Police said a couple drove past as the assailant was dragging and beating the victim up. Ava looks over to Ray knowing he wants to ask a question, Ray shoots his hand up 2 seconds later. Ava slowly looks to the person seated next to Ray, Sara. Ava notices Sara looks tranced out, jaw clenched, and her knuckles have turned white squeezing the mug, forearm veins pulsing. _Please don’t break my... mug_. She tries to focus on Ray and Amaya discussing the construction site back and forth.

Amaya turns back to everyone and says ‘He ran off when he saw the couples car stop and left the woman on the side of the road. He drove off with the woman's car and dumped it at the construction site. The paramedics resuscitated her and admitted her into the hospital. The police say she hasn’t woken up as of yet, that’s why I want Ava and Ray to head there and see what conditions the victim is in’. Ray asks if he can check the location of the kidnapping scene, because he has a hunch and wants to confirm it. Amaya says it’s fine and to take Mick with him. She assigns Sara to go to the hospital with Ava. Zari and Nate to talk to the couple and local police to see what they can get out of them. Amaya says she has back to back meetings with Gideon, the director of the bureau but will be contactable if needed.

Ava heads straight to her desk to grab her case file notes, and hears a mug hit the desk purposely making more noise than necessary. Ava glares at Sara and then the mug, _oh no I completely forgot about…_

Sara says ’ Sooooo Stab Cast… Big fan hey?’

Ava groans, ‘Just wash it up when you are done with it, and I’m driving’ making her way to the lifts. Completely ignoring Sara’s question.

Sara simpers and follows behind.

It’s meant to be a 20 minute drive, but Ava obeys the speed limit by driving way under and Sara wants to pull her hair out. They arrive at the hospital 35 minutes later, almost double the time it takes. Ava defends herself ‘I’ve been in London for the past 5 months, I haven’t gotten used to driving on the other side of the road.’

Sara puts her hand out, palm facing Ava, Ava looks down confused, Sara wiggles her fingers and Ava rolls her eyes and puts the keys into Saras hand. Hands lingering longer than a few seconds. Sara turns and swings her hips walking towards the hospital lobby, ‘That’s okay Sharpie, I’ll drive from here on out’ she says over her shoulder. Ava _does not miss_ the warmth from Sara’s hand and _does not stare_ at Sara’s body.

The victim, Monica is awake and recalls her day to Sara and Ava. Ava notes how good Sara is with comforting Monica. She’s a natural caretaker. They assign a patrol police officer to sit outside her door, and inform her that her son is staying with her sister. Monica is relieved and asks to sleep. Ava hands her a card and lets her know she can call them anytime, whether she remembers something or if she needs help.

Just before they are about to make it to the car, Ava’s phone rings, ‘Hey Amaya.’ Amaya asks if Sara is close by, and to be put on loudspeaker. Ava obliges, ‘You’re on loud speaker,’ she looks up at Sara, and they’re both intently listening to Amaya. Amaya tells them Ray needs to head back to the office to test the collected samples in the lab, she continues, ‘I was going to ask Mick to stake out the construction site, but I would rather there be two or more agents having their sights on the site. Zari and Nate are still at the P.D.’ Ava knows where this is going, and can see Sara crossing her arms with a smug look directed at Ava. Her fingers squeeze the top of the bridge of her nose. _Please assign Mick with us_ , Ava pleads inside her head. Ava wasn’t so lucky… Amaya bids them farewell and to be vigilante. Ava looks up and sees Sara spinning the car keys on her index finger and says ‘‘Awfully sounds like we are going on a stake out, Sharpie,’ Ava groans, but gets into the passenger's side. Shoulders sagging down and lips in a fine straight line. Amaya let’s them know that Ray and Mick are still there and to grab food on the way to the site.

Ava shuffles in her seat, trying to stretch out her legs and back. Ava groans, ‘Ughhh the joy of stakeouts.’

Sara giggles, ‘You like them that much, huh?’

Ava’s voice dripping with sarcasm, she starts counting on her fingers, ‘Hmmm let me count the ways… they are ass-numbing boring, my ass is literally numb right now, the greasy fast food, the cold coffee, and may I tell you how much I just love peeing in the woods.’

Sara continues to giggle and can’t help notice how much faster her heart is beating, _must be the copious amounts of caffeine she has had today_ , she tells herself. Sara raises an eyebrow at Ava and says, ‘What my company is.... Fingers air quote ‘ass-numbing boring?’ pursing her lips up at Ava. _No_ , Ava thinks staring at Sara's lips but quickly trains her eyes at the construction site.

Sara follows Ava’s line of sight towards the construction site, and continues, ‘Yeah I hear you, I can see that about you.’

Ava jerks her heads towards Sara, ‘See what?’

Sara looks at Ava and shrugs, ‘You like things in a certain way.’

Ava glares but doesn’t say anything, Sara takes that as a cue to elaborate, ‘You need control. That’s cool. Everybody has got their thing.’ Sara winks at her. _Two days in a row, but I’m not counting_ , Ava scolds herself for even bringing it up in her thoughts. Ava just nonchalantly says, ‘I see somebody has been studying her behavioural analysis manual.’

Sara shakes her head and replies, ‘Oh, I don’t need a manual to profile you.’ Ava takes the challenge, and raises her hands like a ‘come on’ motion, ‘Knock yourself out, Lance.’

Sara smiles and starts, 'You are definitely from the East Coast. Hmmm, not Boston, or Philly. Not New York. I'm gonna say you're from D.C.' Ava deadpans, 'You read my file.'

Sara does the motion of crossing her heart, 'Nope, cross my heart, I didn't. You're comfortable working overseas, which means you could have traveled around a lot as a kid, or possibly your parents were diplomats. How am I doing?' Sara grinning ear to ear, knowing she's hit a home run.

Ava replies, 'You suck' in a playful tone. 'I mean yeah, you were right about D.C. and yeah my parents were diplomats.' Sara clicks her tongue, 'Oh, I forgot one more thing about you, Sharpe. You are definitely a cat person,' grinning wider than before, if it were possible. Ava glares at her, but Sara's smile only gets bigger.

A car pulls up to the construction site. Ava switches her comms on, and asks Zari to run a license plate. Sara tells Ava she can't make out who's driving. Zari lets them know the ute belongs to a local contractor. 

A male of average height goes to the back of the ute and is about to open the trunk, when Sara and Ava approach the car, letting the man know who they are. They ask the man what he is doing out here. But soon realise he looks like he should be in college.

The guy trembles and tells them he is just getting a blanket. Sara asks him who does the truck belong too. The guy shuddering, 'It's... It's my dads. he let me borrow it, I swear. A woman hops out of the passengers side, same age brackets as the kid in front of them. 

Sara asks, 'What are you two doing out here?' The kids both look at each other, red faced and then to the ground.   
  
Ava is confused, and when the kids don't reply she shrugs at Sara. Sara gives her an eye roll, and silently mouths sex, and tells the kids to get out of there. Ava is flustered, and is relieved when Sara lets Zari know they're calling it, and heading back to the office. Ava agrees, 'He knows we're out here.'

Sara and Ava head to the conference room, slumped and exhausted.

Zari offers them donuts, 'Sounds like you spoiled a romantic evening for those kids,' waggling her eyebrows and giggling. Ava is shooting daggers at Zari with her eyes, but Zari isn't fazed. 

Nate grabs a donut and questions, 'So the UNSUB's disposal area for the cars is a lovers lane?'

Sara nods, 'Yeah, why even dump the cars in a place used by horny teenagers?'

Nate suggests, 'Probably the same reason why the horny teenagers go there. It's secluded, private.'

Ava starts, 'Okay, first can we stop using the phrase 'horny teenagers'? and secondly, maybe the UNSUB knows the area because he went there when he was younger and it means something to him.'

Nate agrees, 'Maybe he had his first sexual experience there.'

Mick interjects, 'Maybe the first time didn't go so well.'

Amaya asks everyone to draw what they have so far.

An hour later, Amaya dismisses everyone except Sara. Sara holds back. Ava looks back but heads for the lifts. Sitting in a car for hours has done a toll on her body. She needs rest, her muscles are screaming for rest. She thinks a bath will do her good, but she's too tired and a quick shower will be enough for now. 

Sara scrubs at an ink mark on the table and asks, 'Gideon, say anything about my case?'


End file.
